Names
by N.S WAND
Summary: A six year onld Naruto finds himself in a nightmare as he is standing in front of a large cage in a sewer. But the worse part in the dream is the beast that is lurking behind the bars. Or is it? (I know it's not an accuse but I suck at summeries... Please just give it a try? )


Hello^^

This is a short story that came to my mind

If there are any spelling\grammar mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.

I hope you'll enjoy (and please review!)

N.S. WAND

by the way- not mentioned, but Naruto is 6 in this story, hasn't enrolled in the academy yet and thus doesn't know a thing about Kyubi since there's no one to teach him)

* * *

Names

The wetness was the first thing that came to his mind when he woke and then the wind following it- because with it came the coldness.

He opened his eyes slowly, painfully opening them to their fullest. The view if front of him revealed what seemed to be a huge sewer. Still water that seemed to be not moving in years although, strangely enough, did not reek of stillness. He moved his feet forward slowly, as it was harder moving them being knee deep into the still waters. His movements creating ripples in the pool of water that so far had seemed so dead. In the corner of the room he could notice a dark, humongous cage. He could not tell, though, what was behind its bars, the dim light that appeared to be coming from beneath him did not allow him to do that. Cold wind blew again threw the sewer tubes, freezing him. For a minute it seemed to him like it came from the cage.

To say in the least- he was beyond terrified.

He moved closer to the cage, trying to see beyond the bars, his feet dragged shakily and slowly fighting against the resistance of the water, strain from the pain inflicted previously upon them.

His breathing became heavier; he could feel a dark, hateful aura starting to surround him, taking over. And then- a glare. A huge silted eye that was glaring hatefully at him. And a voice, a low, terrifying voice that pierced threw every defense he had, dropped him to his knees, left him shaking on his knees.

**So…** the voice roared **I see you finally came. Naruto.**

Every muscle in Naruto's body froze, yet his mind screamed at him to move, run, and flee. But he couldn't, his body simply refused to listen. His breathing became hard and ragged as if in a terrifying nightmare engulfed by his worst fears. He havily lifted his head up even though he knew he shouldn't. A gigantic foxy, evil grin welcomed his eyes, sending shivers down his body.

"wh… who…. Who are you?" he called, his voice so small it was barely notices by even himself. But his curiosity at the creature's words seemed to have momentarily overcome the fear. "How…" he swallowed "how do you know my name?"

Right away though, he regretted for asking- as the voice once again had to speak which resulted in another taste of fright to Naruto **"how? Well, I was sealed inside you the day you were born you ignorant kit! Of course I would know the name of my jailor!" ** The anger and hate in the voice seemed to hurry and paralyze him again, the fear bringing tears to his eyes **"and as for me, I am Kyuubi! Kyuubi no youko!" **he spoke as if Naruto should have known the name, a glint of amusement in his now bashful eyes as he was waiting for the poor child to start on screaming.

Despite his fear he decided to ask and speak once again "kyuubi? Is... is that really your name?" for a strange reason due to the way that the large beast introduced himself Naruto got the feeling that the name was a famous name- of someone that had recognition, that had importance.

**"Yes it is what I am called"** 'Kyubi' spoke, albeit in a weird tone, as if not sure why he was asked such a question.

Now despite his fear confusion took over "called? What… what do you mean called- is it not your name?" of course- being simple minded the young kid in his terrified state simply took things as they were put.

The fox looked at him questionably, with an expression that was now with something more than just hate and anger. 'Since when were young human kits so observant?' He stayed quiet for a few second before asking with the low, threatening voice **"why do you ask? Why would you care what I call myself? what my name is?"**

A small sad smile came to the small boy's face despite the situation. "Because they call me 'daemon brat', they hate me too. I don't know why they hate me but they do. They hate you to don't you? You're like me right?"

For once Kyubi was at loss for insults and words. He looked dumbly at the young boy.

"If you are then I won't hate you! I won't be like them too!" Naruto continued somewhat enthusiastically "That's… that's why I want to know… because, because I don't want to hate you if you're like me so… I don't want you to hate me too."

Naruto looked up; a small smile stretched on his lips, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes. The Kyuubi's face looking at him, his expression almost shocked before it changed back to anger.

**"I am not like you kit! Nor will I ever be! I am Kyuubi no youko! The great demon fox! Don't dare insult me and compare me to a lowly creature like yourself!"** as he finished roaring his face relaxed and an somewhat annoyed sigh came out of his lips, while he brought down his head and lay it on the ground. **"But if you must know, Naruto, my name is Kurama" **

With a last tired gesture Naruto looked up to the fox and smiled. "Nice to meet you then, Kurama" he said. And felt as his concisions slipped back to his body.

He opened his eyes to see a bright, white ceiling. The smell of sickness and medicine was in the air. A hospital. How the hell did he get there? 'Probably the usual why…' meaning a drunken citizen bit him up unconscious and the black ops carried him away. A nurse hurried to the room to check on him, saw he was fine, told him he was "free to leave", glared at him and walked out of the room- The usual.

As Naruto walked back to his apartment and lay down on his bed he couldn't help but wonder what the strange dream he seemed to barely remember was. 'Kurama' the name came to his mind as a small smile came to his lips.

He then closed his eyes and let darkness cover him once again, wondering if he would remember any of the dream tomorrow morning. Unfortunately – he didn't.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed =)


End file.
